


Curse

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to ep 18. A curse seemed to have followed him around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

It was almost like a curse. That whoever he meets would face death. That whenever anyone would want to save his life would end up being killed instead. 

Thankfully for now, he still had friends by his side. Muyeon aside, there's Hyeryeong, Bonggu, Cheolgyeon... Myung gi—he prayed that it would always be that way. For them to always be alive and by his side.

xxx

He almost died... many times over. By now he couldn't count how many times death almost claimed him.

The first time was when Gangrim tried to kill him in Yuldoguk with help of his fiance, whom _they_ had turned into their puppet. Because of him, his Master had sacrificed his own life force to revive him. Just one life was saved; while the many citizens of Yuldoguk perished.

The day he arrived to Busanpo, Lee Chi had died to save him from being killed by one of Ma Suk's minions. The man he was supposed to save... but ended up causing his death. He thought that was the last time he would allow that kind of thing to happen. So that was why, when trying to save Muyeon he thought nothing about sacrificing his own life in the process. Better he lose his life to save an important person... than to keep surviving at the cost of other's.

Yet again... to protect him, Muyeon had decided on her own to end Ma Suk and Gangrim's plan with a suicidal move. And she had suceeded on doing that. The blast from the explosions inside the mine's tunnel was enough to push him out of harm's way as the silver mine collapsed completely. With the silver mine destroyed, they managed to stop Ma Suk... supposedly.

It hurt him a lot. Even if there seemed to be a purpose of him to keep surviving; it didn't amount to much. It still felt empty. Thankfully Muyeon survived as well and they were reunited. But he wished he wouldn't have to face something like that ever again. Because it hurts to lose someone that you loved dearly.

Why do the good most often end up dying sooner than the evil? Why must he always be the one having to watch them die as he could do nothing, or be the one that was protected and saved?

That was why he could not stand letting those court ladies that attempted to kill the queen be unpunished. As time went he started to question if it was worth it to be merciful to your enemies. Because it didn't seem to do them any good. It didn't do  _him_ good to be merciful to his enemies...

Since it's because he went easy on Gangrim that allowed him a chance to take Muyeon away and killed all those people in Yuldoguk. It's because he had been merciful to his former friend that many more lives had perished as well as Gangrim getting even more powerful. And if he had killed Gangrim much earlier... the king's father-in-law would have still be alive now.

But all that didn't matter, since he himself had gained some stronger abilities—Yet...

As he was about to give the final blow to the minion in front of him, Woo Chi heard that almost familiar and dreaded sound from behind him.

Turning around, the memory of how Lee Chi had saved his life in exchange of his own flashed into his mind. Yet, it was not Lee Chi... but head eunuch So Chil that he saw now. It seemed almost like a curse—for people to die in order to protect him...

"Head Eunuch? Head Eunuch!"

He didn't want anymore people dying to save his own life. He wouldn't let anyone else die to save him again. Not if he could help it!


End file.
